Eksistensi
by Lena.Lofiel
Summary: Siapa aku dan kenapa aku hidup?


**Eksistensi.**

 **Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya.**

Warning: OC, OOC, semi-canon, future, miss-typos, dan lain-lain.

Rate: K.

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata dan tidak ada satupun keuntungan yang didapatkan dari cerita ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Siapa aku dan kenapa aku hidup?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siapa aku?**

Aku adalah nusantara. Aku adalah Hindia. Dan aku juga Indonesia.

Aku yang dielu-elukan sebagai zambrud katulistiwa. Aku yang disebut sebagai paru-paru dunia. Aku juga memiliki kekayaan yang luar biasa. Aku adalah miniatur dunia. Ya, akulah Indonesia.

Negara kepulauan yang terbentang dari Sabang sampai Merauke. Negara yang berdiri kokoh di atas darah para pejuangnya. Negara yang memiliki keindahannya yang tiada duanya. Negara makmur dan damai.

Indonesia adalah namaku. Akulah saksi hidup dari sejarah panjang dan berdarah di Indonesia. Aku adalah eksistensi hidup dari Indonesia. Selama aku masih hidup, nama Indonesia akan tetap ada di bumi ini.

Tapi, itu dulu. Sebelum bumi berubah menjadi seperti sekarang.

Ya, bumi sedang menghukum kita para manusia dan para personifikasi. Manusia dengan keserakahan mereka dan kita dengan ketidakmampuan kita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siapa bumi?**

Bumi adalah segalanya. Dia adalah rumah kita, dunia kita, kehidupan kita, dan bukti bahwa kita ada.

Bumi adalah simbol keseimbangan. Di dalam bumi, ada yang lahir dan ada yang meninggal, ada yang sehat dan ada yang sakit, ada yang muda dan ada yang hidup.

Bumi memberikan kita kehidupan, tetapi kita merampas kehidupan bumi dan itu membuat bumi marah. Bumi tidak mau memberikan kehidupannya kepada kita lagi.

Ya, bumi berhak marah setelah apa yang para manusia itu perbuat padanya. Mereka mengambil semua yang ada di perut bumi dan membuat bumi menjadi sakit dengan perbuatan mereka selama puluh- tidak ratusan tahun. Dan sekarang waktunya bagi bumi membalas semua perbuatan mereka.

Sama seperti pepatah yang mengatakan; _apa yang kau tabur, itu pula yang kau tuai_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siapa manusia?**

Manusia adalah makhluk yang paling sempurna. Mereka mampu berpikir, memiliki kehendak sendiri, memiliki kekuasaan atas bumi, dan mereka juga memiliki sisi Ilahi di tubuh mereka. Tetapi, jangan lupa bahwa mereka terdiri dari daging dan darah yang mengikat mereka.

Sisi Ilahi mereka mampu membuat dunia menjadi aman, damai, dan sejahtera. Berbanding terbalik dengan darah dan daging.

Manusia selalu berkembang. Dari tahun ke tahun, anak-anak akan berubah menjadi dewasa. Begitulah dengan peradaban. Bahasa, budaya, dan pola pikir selalu berkembang dari masa ke masa dan Tuhan suka melihat perkembangan dari para manusia. Tapi perkembangan yang dilakukan oleh darah dan daging membawa kehancuran.

Sama seperti sel kanker yang menghisap kehidupan inangnya, perkembangan manusia menghisap kehidupan bumi. Merampas hak-hak kehidupan generasi berikutnya. Memusnahkan keeksistensian mereka secara perlahan tapi pasti.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku selalu bertanya pada diriku dan pada seseorang yang jauh di atas langit sana. **Kenapa aku hidup? Dan untuk apa aku hidup?**

Aku selalu mencari jawabannya dari tahun ke tahun, dari manusia ke manusia lainnya, dan dari personifikasi ke personifikasi lainnya. Aku tidak mendapat satupun jawaban. Bahkan Cina dengan segala kearifannya pun tak mampu menjawab pertanyaanku.

Tetapi, aku mendapatkan jawaban itu sekarang.

Aku berjalan di sebuah lorong putih bersih. Aku pun memakai pakaian putih bersih dengan negara Indonesia yang tertempel di dada kiriku. Terkadang aku bertemu dengan seorang manusia yang sedang membawa bayi di tangannya. Bayi itu memiliki bekas jahitan kecil di dahi dan punggung tangan kanannya.

Kakiku terhenti di depan pintu kaca yang akan terbuka dengan sidik jariku. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang dibalik pintu ini.

Semua jawaban dari pertanyaan seumur hidupku.

Aku menempelkan tangan kananku di sebuah panel. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi 'pip' dan sebuah suara yang berbunyi, 'selamat datang di pusat kehidupan, Indonesia.' Begitu suara itu berakhir, pintu kaca itu bergeser seakan mempersilahkan aku masuk.

Saat berada di ruangan itu, aku disambut dengan meja kaca di sisi kanan dan kiriku. Di atas meja itu terdapat tabung-tabung panjang yang dilabeli dengan bendera-bendera negara. Satu tabung satu bendera. Dengan cairan berwarna merah di dalamnya.

Memasuki ruangan itu lebih dalam lagi dan menemukan sebuah kursi panjang dan dingin. Aku menaiki kursi itu dan berbaring di atasnya. Tangan kanan yang kuletakkan di sampingku diangkat oleh seorang manusia kemudian ia menusukkan jarum panjang itu ke nadiku. Setelah mengambil darahku, manusia itu memasukkan darahku ke dalam tabung yang berlabelkan bendera Indonesia.

Ya, untuk inilah kami hidup. Sebagai sumber kehidupan dari kelangsungan hidup manusia.

Seluruh manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan bergantung pada kita, para personifikasi. Dengan teknologi terbaru mereka –para manusia- dan gen dari para personifikasi, mereka dapat mengembalikan dunia seperti semula. Mereka mampu membuat tumbuhan, hewan, dan manusia dari setetes darah kami.

Aku berdiri sambil tersenyum kecil. Betapa naif dan serakahnya mereka. Mereka pikir dapat mengembalikan bumi seperti saat bumi pertama kali diciptakan. Mereka salah, sangat salah.

Bumi sudah tiada. Begitupula dengan kami, suatu saat kami akan mengakhiri keabadian ini. Dan para manusia tersisa akan punah sama seperti puluhan tahun lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
